Vending Machines and Lust
by draclvr
Summary: Draco is staring at Ginny in the train station lobby and she doens't even know it. When she needs a seat on the Hogwarts express and finds Draco's private compartment. They both find their true feelings for each other.
1. Vending Machines and Lust

Vending Machines and lust.

She slowly sauntered over to the vending machine in the lobby of the train station. Her father had given her a few muggle dollars. Carefully she looked at the contents of the machine and made her selection, "C6" she pressed, and waited for it to drop. It got stuck in the coil. What a terrible twist of fate thought Ginny, as she felt her stomach rumble. Tempted to take her wand out and take care of it, but she realized she couldn't she had to think how a muggle would get their food down. She had no idea who was staring at her from across lobby. Through the throngs of people it was none other than Draco Malfoy with a curious grin on his face. Ginny knew how to get it down, she must kick the machine to get her food down. She stabled herself and prepared to kick the machine with her right leg, she had her arms at her sides at 90 degree angles. Draco could not describe how he felt. He wanted to rush over and help her, but if he did he would be aiding a Weasly. Just then Ginny's foot collided with the machine with a tremendous amount of force, Draco was thoroughly surprised as the machine shook and her food came loose, along with about 5 other items she didn't even pay for. It was then that he realized how very much she had changed. She was no longer the helpless little Weasley, stuck in the chamber. She was fierce and it looked like a storm was brewing inside her.

She collected her food and proceeded to take hold of her cart of trunks and made her way to platform 9 and 3/4. Leaving Draco in awe, enamored by her inner and outer beauty. He collected his thoughts and mentally slapped himself for all the times he was rude to her. He cursed out loud for not talking to her, or having her for his own. He gathered his things and got to the platform and boarded the train. He went into his lavish private compartment, Crabe and Goyle nowhere to be seen. He got comfortable and sat down, immediately his head was a whirlwind with thoughts of Ginny. They flooded his mind, and there was nothing he could do to stop the visions of her. His Slytherin determination began to take effect, I must have her..I WILL have her he thought.

Ginny was storming through the train needing to find a seat before they began to move. When she got to the last compartment, the door had a large "M" in green script lettering. She mentally prepared herself for any antagonizing remarks he might throw her way. She slowly turned the handle, Draco got butterflies in the pit of his stomach and his tongue instantly tied, at the hope that it would be her. Secretly she wanted him too, badly at that. Ever since she wised up and saw that Harry's only girlfriend for a long while would be Quidditch, Ron and Hermione. She was not part of their inner circle, and that was okay she was growing up and they didn't see it, she had moved on to bigger and better things, Draco being the biggest and baddest thing she could ever reach for.Draco looked at her his heart leaping with joy, he stood up walked tward her slowly, she did not look puzzled, nervous or confused. She was a few inches shorter than he, so he looked down into her beautiful red hair. She took a step closer to Draco, turned her face up to his and stared into his, she swore they sparkled like the ocean in the moonlight. He looks into her's and saw her soul. A step closer for both of them, Ginny stood on her tippy toes and kissed him ever so lightly on his lips. Draco's head was spinning, never had he "King of Confidence" ever felt this way. "Can I ride with you?" Ginny asked fluttering her eyelashes. What should he say? Should he be nice or polite? He was so torn, she answered for him. "I will take your silence as a yes." She sat down on a long wide bench, that could have easily been a bed. Draco sat beside her, she certainly had grown in EVERY aspect of the word, he stared at her tight plain black shirt that showed off her rather large bust. He wanted to hold it, hold her. Her tight jeans showing her muscular strong legs, the very legs he was admiring so much earlier at the vending machine. "I…uhh…well I really." Draco stammered. She didn't let him finish, she caught him in a passionate kiss, he could no longer contain himself. His hands touched her face and moved lower until he had her right breast cupped in his hand, he had to touch her skin, he needed it. He lowered his hand to the waist of her jeans and slowly slid his hand around her lower back, then up to her bra he quickly unclasped it. She was in pure pleasure, this was all she wanted for so long, to touch him for him to touch her. She thought she could die right there. His hand moved to her breast again holding her flesh in his hand, he ran his thumb back and forth over her nipple, making her softly moan into his mouth.

"Students we will be arriving at Hogwarts in about 15 min. It is recommended you put on your robes now." Draco and Ginny simultaneously groaned in agony.

"Well, go ahead." Stated Draco plainly.

"Excuse me, I need a bit of privacy." Replied Ginny.

"I suppose some people are just not as open as others" Draco said

Ginny turned and there was Draco, standing in nothing but his boxers, putting on his uniform.

"Fine, fine but promise you wont peak." Ginny said reluctantly

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said

But in all actuality, he did turn around and saw her in her underpants and bra, he wanted to grab her and make her very happy. He turned his head back toward the window.

"You had better hurry up there, need any help?" he said.

"Actually…" she said as seductive as possible.

"I think that I may need a bit of help getting all this off…tonight."

Draco's left eyebrow shot up into the air.

a/n Please comment! this is my first fan-fic i want to know how i did!"


	2. A Bit Further

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters..soo yeah

A/N: So sorry it took me so long! Please review

Ginny walked swiftly into the Great Hall for the feast. She sat down at the Gryffindor table, on her right Neville and her left Ron. Her eyes wandered about the Great Hall, then found they were leading them to the Slytherin table. She knew exactly what her head was subconsciously looked for it was Draco. He sat surrounded by friends but he was staring off into space. He felt her eyes on him, and stared back(he would be a fool not too) He quickly turned his head toward his friend, breaking the gaze he had on her. There was a tap on her shoulder, Luna was handing her a note. Ginny nodded and thanked her. She slowly unfolded the note to find it read…

_My dearest Ginny,_

_I have a gift for you. And I would love to get to know you better. Meet me in the dungeons at 11 o'clock tonight. _

_All Yours,_

_Draco _

She read it three times before she realized that Ron was leaning toward it, almost out of his chair. Before he could get close enough to read it she scolded

"How DARE you even try to read MY notes!"

And with that she pushed him off the bench and watched him tumble to the ground.

"Damn it! I'm your brother, you are my responsibility, if anything happened too you Mom would.."

She cut him off.

"Mom would what?" She said in a quiet low tone, with teeth gritted.

"Mom knows I am my OWN responsibility if anything I should be looking after your arse. Because unlike you I AM responsible, I know what I am doing Ron. Never read my notes again, if I find you ever even try. You will be very sorry."

Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall, without even eating.

Draco saw her leaving and left before she even got to the door. He waited for her to the left of the doors.

She was sprinting to the common room and didn't even see him. He ran after her she heard his foot steps and spun around on her heal. He looked at her face, she was crying. It made his heart melt. Ginny backed against the wall and sank to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. Draco sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" he asked with so much sincerity Ginny burst out sobbing again. She shook her head back and forth.

"It will be alright" Was all Draco could think to say, he scratched her back trying to comfort her.

"It wont that's the problem." She said drying her tears.

"What is it? You can tell me." His face sober and calm

"Not here…lets go somewhere…to the library." Ginny stated

"Whatever you wish" Draco replied

They both got up and walked to the library. Ginny was thinking how glad she was to finally have a friend. Someone to tell this too, and talk about this with. He opened the door for her and she lead him to the corner all the way in the back of the library. She ungracefully plopped down, he sat very close to her.

"It's just that all my life I have been the baby, the entire family thinks I am little and frail. I am quite the opposite! I hate how Ron treats me, he's not much older than I am, but he thinks he knows what is best for me! I am grown up, I know what is best for me! It's just so frustrating."

Ginny spilled her heart out to a very unlikely hero.

"I knew you changed I could tell since I saw you kick that vending machine, that you had become strong and fierce. I know you are different you are wonderful just the way you are. Whoever doesn't see that, doesn't deserve to even look at you."

Ginny stared at him and then kissed him, she pulled away and kissed him again. Then put her hand on Draco's neck and ran her tongue along his bottom lip, then slipped her warm tongue into his mouth. They shared a passionate kiss and she pinned him to the floor her legs straddling his lower waist. He felt himself wanting her more and more with each passing second.

"Not here." He groaned.

"Follow me." He said in a husky lustful whisper.

She got up and he pinned her to the books behind her, holding her wrists in his hand. He laid his lips just behind her ear. He breathed his hot breath on her, then put his tongue on her smooth skin in a "S" shape. Then very slowly closed his lips against her skin. Then placed 5 small kisses along her jaw line making a trail to her luscious pink/red lips.

"Not here" She mocked him.

He took her hand and lead her to the dungeons to his private bedroom. He shut the door behind him, locked it and then picked Ginny up and laid her on his large bed.


End file.
